


Aftermath of An Incident

by AKK



Series: Galaxy Rangers Timeline [48]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this might partially explain Buzz's obsession with coffee automats that show up in the following TV Episode: Buzzwang's Folly.</p></blockquote>





	Aftermath of An Incident

Niko failed to hide her giggle when seeing Buzzwang following Goose's every step, causing the ST to frown first at her and then twist around. "Stop imitating me, tinman!" he growled.  
"But, Ranger Gooseman. QBall said imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."  
"It also gets you back into the coffee automat."  
"BLEEEEEP - Help - Help - Help -......" _splutter_

"Guess, I better erase his memory of the incident." The skinny scientist sighed. "And I delete the 'i-must-appeal-to-Goose'-programming."  
"That's no matter of programming that's a matter of form."  
"Form?!"  
"Make him a scrap metal cube and he'll appeal fine!"

**Author's Note:**

> this might partially explain Buzz's obsession with coffee automats that show up in the following TV Episode: Buzzwang's Folly.


End file.
